


Will suffers from low stamina

by JustJuliane



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Obsessive!Hannibal, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJuliane/pseuds/JustJuliane
Summary: Hannibal sucks Will off and Will passes out after coming twice.





	

There Will stood in the dimly lit bedroom, naked in the presence of Hannibal's lustful eyes. 

Hannibal began pumping his rock hard erection while stalking at Will's direction.

"Hannibal...?", Will asked with a curious stare. Hannibal was leaking pre-cum just looking at Will's bright green eyes. 

With one audible thud, Will was pushed roughly on the bed by the larger man, Hannibal's hardness poking at Will's thigh. Sweet, little Will blushed, feeling the wet substance slowly trickle down his lovely legs, making Hannibal's gaze turn predatory.

Unable to take it anymore, Hannibal attacked his beloved's unblemished neck, biting and sucking Will's white skin. Love marks after love marks began to appear on Will's neck, red-violet bruises plastered on his soft, porcelain skin. Hannibal's mouth descended lower and lower to Will's slender waist and flat stomach, his maroon orbs like slits while eyeing Will's half hard cock quivering in the sparsely lit room. Licking his lips, he dived on to the meal, engulfing the small thing, besotted by Will's sweet, delicious taste. It did not take long for Will to ejaculate into Hannibal's hot mouth.

To Hannibal's superior taste buds, Will's essence was absolutely delectable. 

By the time the clock shook 10, Will was already an exhausted, moaning mess, his emerald eyes dilated by extreme pleasure. 

"Hannibal... no more...," Will pleaded.

With a smirk, Hannibal made more effort to make Will spill for the second time that night. Hannibal teased Will's sensitive nipples with his fingers, amplifying the pleasure Will was already feeling. 

Coupled with Hannibal's expert tongue, Will came again crying out Hannibal's name before shortly passing out.

With a sigh, Hannibal, clearly dissatisfied, stood up from his place and went to the bathroom. He found release with his own hand, imagining all that occurred just now. After cleaning himself up, he emerged from the bathroom with a damp cloth in his hand.

He found Will sleeping peacefully on his expensive Egyptian cotton sheets, looking every inch of the immaculate human being that he was. Reverently, Hannibal stroked Will's smooth cheeks, memorizing all of Will's contours and angles.

Hannibal Lecter was obsessed with Will Graham and both lovers knew it. It was why when he first set his sights on the boy, he quickly claimed Will as his before anyone else made a move on him. 

Nothing else mattered to Hannibal when it concerned Will. He couldn't think of a future without his precious Will.

Swiftly, he cleaned the slowly drying come on Will's skin and disposed of the rag. Hannibal tucked both of them snugly in the sheets, resting his nose on Will's soft, dark curls. 

With thoughts on tomorrow's dinner recipe, Hannibal was welcomed into Hypnos' arms.


End file.
